


Shake Hands With The Devil [SEMI-HIATUS]

by mminnex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mminnex/pseuds/mminnex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun needs a great sum of money to pay off his debt and keep his brother safe. Sehun has an abundance of cash, and is looking for a sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains BDSM themes, along with dubcon, violence, and angst which may act as triggers for some.

“Please!” Baekhyun begged running after the man exiting his dilapidated apartment and grabbing onto his coattail. “Just give me a little but more time. I’ll pay you back, I-“ A foot swung out and connected with his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Baekhyun lied on the stairs, gasping for air as silent tears escaped his eyes.

 

“I’m not a very patient man, Mr. Byun,” Kyuhyun warned in a cold voice from above him. “But since I am in a particularly giving mood today, I will give you a very generous extension. You have until Sunday of next week to pay off your debt…or I won’t be able to guarantee the safety of you and your brother.”

 

“Please, don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything; just please leave him out of it. He doesn’t know anything!”

 

“I’ll see you next week, Mr. Byun.”

 

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands as he was left alone on the staircase.  _Next Sunday_. How was he going to come up with that kind of money in  _seven days_? He silently cursed his good-for-nothing, alcoholic stepfather for getting his family into this mess. After his mother passed away, the man had done absolutely nothing but gamble and drink. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was taking money out of Baekhyun and Taehyung’s personal accounts, leaving the brothers virtually penniless, he also resorted to violence when things didn’t go his way. There was one time Baekhyun had came home from one of his many part-time jobs to find the man beating Taehyung mercilessly for refusing to give him the money the boy didn’t have. Baekhyun had thanked his lucky stars the day his stepfather disappeared; but what he didn’t expect was for the man to leave behind a debt that the brothers would never be able to pay off in their lifetime.

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun glanced up, acknowledging his neighbor - Kibum - who lived down the hall in the decrepit apartment building. He nodded slowly, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. “I saw what happened…” Kibum said sympathetically. “Do you need anything?”

 

Baekhyun snorted. “Not unless you can pay off our debt.”

 

A pause.

 

“What are you willing to do?”

 

Baekhyun looked up at the blonde man in astonishment. “Are you saying that you’ll help us?”

 

“It depends… What are you willing to do? How far are you willing to go?”

 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, Kyuhyun’s threat echoing in his ears. “Anything. I’ll do  _anything_.”

 

Kibum nodded, reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulling out a card. “I know someone who may be able to help you. Here,” he offered the business card to Baekhyun. “Tell them that Key sent you.”

 

Baekhyun studied the card in his hand. There was nothing written on it except for an address. He looked up to ask Kibum a question, and found that the man had disappeared. A glance at his watch told him Taehyung would be home from school soon, and that it was time for him to go to work. Pushing himself off of the stair, Baekhyun tidied himself of any evidence of assault, and headed back into his apartment to clean up the mess before his brother go home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _God was playing a joke on him_ , Baekhyun thought as he wandered aimlessly down the precarious alleyway. Not even an hour into work and he had been fired, simply for accidentally spilling water on a customer who  _happened_  to leave his leg out to trip Baekhyun on purpose. Baekhyun sighed, and then swallowed, as he stopped in front of the inconspicuous metal door - the only one at the end of the alley.

 

He knew well enough what Kibum did for a living, so he wasn’t even sure why he was there; but he was desperate. Raising an unsteady hand, he rapped on the metal three times. The door creaked open not a moment later, and a tall, intimidating man poked his head out of the small crack. Baekhyun strained to see behind him, but the man blocked everything from view. “Whaddya want?” the man slurred, narrowing his eyes and looking Baekhyun up and down.

 

“I…Key sent me,” Baekhyun mumbled, lowering his head to the ground.

 

The man barked a laugh. “Why didn’t you say so? Come in!” The door opened wider, allowing Baekhyun to peak inside. “I’m Chief.”

 

“Baekhyun…” the brunet offered as he meekly followed Chief down the dimly lit hallway towards the door at the end. Chief opened the door, which led to the staircase going downwards.

 

“Key called and gave us a heads up earlier, so we were expecting you,” Chief explained, grinning at the confused Baekhyun. “He said you were having some financial trouble?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. ‘ _What are you getting yourself into, Byun Baekhyun?’_

 

“Well, go down. He’s waiting for you.” Chief  gestured towards the downward leading stairs. “Fair warning though,” the built man added as Baekhyun took the first experimental step down. “Sehun can be a little…well, you’ll find out.”

 

Baekhyun visibly swallowed, straightened his shoulders, and descended the stairs. He had no idea what or who was waiting for him on the other side of that door; but as long as they were willing to help him, no price would be too high…right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun knocked once before turning the knob and pushing the door open. “E-excuse me…I-“

 

“Shut up,” an authoritative voice said in the dark corner of the room. Baekhyun gulped, but didn’t say anything. “I’ll get straight to the point,” the voice said. Baekhyun strained to see in the dimly lit room, but could not make out anything save for the shadowed shape of a man. “I hear you’re in desperate need of some cash, which I happen to have plenty of. We are going to come to an agreement - for the next week, you will do anything and everything I say. In layman’s terms, you will become my sex slave. My submissive. In return, at the end of the week, I will eradicate you of all of your debt. Is that clear?”

 

 _‘His what?’_  Baekhyun didn’t answer;  _couldn’t_  answer, as he tried to wrap his mind around what the man had just asked of him. Was this a joke?

 

“I  _said_ , is that clear?”

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Fisting his hands at his sides, he silently nodded.

 

“We have a deal then?” the man asked, standing and moving out of the shadows towards Baekhyun. “Let’s shake on it.”

 

Baekhyun forced his muscles to move to life his arm up as he trembled to meet the other man’s outstretched hand. As long as Taehyung was safe, he was willing to do  _anything_. Even if that meant letting go of his dignity, his pride, and his freedom. Even if it meant selling his soul.

 

Even if it meant shaking hands with the devil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun found himself staring at the striking blonde man who looked like he belonged anywhere but in what Baekhyun had now assumed was a sex club.

 

“I guess we should go over some ground rules,” the blonde man -  _‘didn’t Chief call him Sehun?’_ \- stated as he circled Baekhyun like a lion circling its prey. “They’re pretty simple, and I expect you to follow them down to the very last word.” He stopped in front of Baekhyun. “Do we have an understanding?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“The first, and most important rule: I tell you what to do, and you say ‘Yes, sir’ or ‘Yes, Master.’” Baekhyun blinked. “I’m waiting…”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Second rule: You shall never look me in the eyes, and are to kneel whenever in my presence, at my feet, unless I say otherwise.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Only speak when spoken to.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You must  _always_  ask my permission before cumming.”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

“You will come to me whenever I call you, no matter what.”

 

“But what if-“ Baekhyun’s words were cut short by a soft growl and a glare. He lowered his eyes to the ground. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Any deviation from the rules will result in punishment. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.

 

“Give me your phone.” Baekhyun fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Sehun with shaking hands. Sehun pressed a few buttons, looked at his own phone, and then handed Baekhyun back his device. “Good. Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and pulled him over to stand by the bed. “ _Strip._ ”

 

Baekhyun stood, frozen, as the reality of what he had agreed to hit him full force. Sensing his hesitation, Sehun walked behind the brunet and put both of his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, and pushed rather than led Baekhyun to the bed. He pressed down on Baekhyun’s shoulders until he was on the edge of the mattress, and told him to lie across the bed. Baekhyun complied, albeit stiffly.

 

“Relax. You’re way too tense,” Sehun said as he tugged Baekhyun’s jeans and underwear off with one swift motion.

 

Baekhyun held his breath as Sehun spread his legs, and then knelt in between them and started sucking Baekhyun’s forming erection. The warmth of Sehun’s mouth, coupled with the wetness and soft friction, made him slightly dizzy. Baekhyun moaned as he subconsciously moved his pelvis up with small thrusts to meet Sehun’s downward motions.

 

“You like it.” It was a question.

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

“Is this your first time getting your cock sucked?” Sehun leaned over and whispered on his ear. 

 

“No…” Baekhyun admitted.

 

Sehun squeezed his balls, and Baekhyun grimaced in pain.

 

“My own, sexy little puppy,” Sehun said, maneuvering himself so that his crotch was above Baekhyun’s mouth. “Suck.”

 

Baekhyun started to move his hands towards Sehun’s zipper, but then hesitated. 

 

“Do it,” Sehun reminded him, narrowing his eyes.

 

Baekhyun unzipped Sehun’s zipper and lowered his jeans along with his boxers as far as he could. Sehun’s erection sprung forward, inches away from Baekhyun’s mouth. The brunet opened his mouth, and Sehun guided his cock to it. Hesitantly, Baekhyun started to suck; he felt Sehun’s cock harden in his mouth.

 

Sehun groaned as he began a thrusting motion. “Yeah, take it, bitch,” he said, forcing his erection to the back of Baekhyun’s tongue. Baekhyun gagged as gasped for air. Sehun went even further, and Baekhyun resisted the urge to gag again as tears pooled at the corner of his eyes, ready to fall. Sehun threw his head back as he loaded jet after jet of warm, thick cum into the back of Baekhyun’s mouth. He reached his hand down, covering Baekhyun’s nostrils as he continued to pump into Baekhyun’s mouth until his ejaculation subsided. 

 

“Swallow.”

 

He had no choice. It was either swallow, or suffocate. Baekhyun gulped with effort, and forced the bile back down.

 

“Good boy,” Sehun said. “You’re a very good boy. Next time, we’ll expand your horizons, okay?”

 

“Anything you say, sir,” Baekhyun barely whispered.

 

“Damn right,” Sehun growled, grabbing the back of the brunet’s head and pulling him in for a harsh kiss. “You do anything I say.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

' ** _Be at the club at 8pm, sharp.’_ **

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he hunched over in front of the door, trying to catch his breath. He glanced down at the text message, and then at the time -  _7:58pm_. He still had two minutes left. He knocked on the door once to let Sehun know he was entering and gently pushed the door open, making sure to keep his eyes on the ground. 

 

“Right on time,” a soft voice called from behind him as he moved to kneel on the ground. Baekhyun jumped when a hand gently squeeze his shoulder, and then moved up to stroke his cheek. He heard the telltale sound of tape tearing before his arms were wrenched behind his back.

 

Sehun led him towards the bed and pushed him onto it, then finished taping his hands and feet together. Out of instinct, Baekhyun began thrashing about when the blonde slipped his hand under his shirt and pinched his side. However, there wasn’t a whole lot he could do with his constraints. 

 

Sehun grabbed his collar to pull him into a sitting position and started unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped it off Baekhyun’s shoulders, pushing it down his arms until it reached his bound wrists. Baekhyun’s breath accelerated as he looked away. Smirking, Sehun ran his hands up Baekhyun’s flat stomach towards his nice smooth chest and small pink nipples. Baekhyun gasped and began to wriggle against his bonds as the blonde pushed him against the bed and leaned over him, kissing his chest all the way from his collarbone down to his naval. He moaned involuntarily when Sehun turned his attention to his tender nipples, pressing his lips to the sensitive bud on the left and sucking on it, lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. As his right hand found its way down towards Baekhyun’s crotch, he moved across to suckle on Baekhyun’s right nipple, this time biting it, holding it between his teeth until the brunet yelped in pain. 

 

Sitting up with a triumphant smirk, Sehun started to unbutton Baekhyun’s jeans, revealing the waistband of a pair of boxer shorts adorned with smiley faces. Baekhyun started squirming again as the blonde rolled him onto his side to pull his jeans down to his calves, where the tape around his ankles prevented him from removing them fully. Sehun sighed in content as he admired Baekhyun’s smooth legs and milky thighs, cupping his hands around the bulge in Baekhyun’s underwear and giving a firm squeeze. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, holding back his whine. Grinning, Sehun tugged at the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing his uncut and completely limp cock. He took the brunet’s balls in one hand and rolled them between his fingers, carefully, as if performing a medical inspection, while his other hand lifted Baekhyun’s flaccid cock to finger his foreskin. Bending down, Sehun engulfed the dick in his mouth, massaging the shaft with his lips while slipping his tongue under the foreskin. Baekhyun moans, as any boy subjected to the same kind of stimulation would; but it was clear that he was trying to fight off the enjoyment as best as he could. 

 

As Sehun continued to tease and molest Baekhyun’s private parts, he could feel the brunet’s cock slowly rising inside his mouth. Baekhyun curled his toes as he continued his valiant effort against his bondage, causing Sehun to smile around the shaft in his mouth. Baekhyun was now completely at his mercy; his body was his to be controlled.

 

Sehun stoked Baekhyun’s dick, making sure to relax the pace every time he sensed the brunet was close to climaxing, ensuring that he didn’t cum until Sehun wanted him to. Finally, when he’d felt he’d teased enough, the blonde wrapped his lips around Baekhyun and sucked him, his tongue licking the length of his shaft while his fingers tickled his balls. “ _Come_ ,” he mumbled around the shaft in his mouth. There was nothing Baekhyun could do to stop it from happening; he convulsed on the bed, gritting his teeth and moaning, wriggling his toes and clawing at the sheets as he ejaculated his load into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun swallowed, then licked the final glob of cum that began to dribble down Baekhyun’s dick, savoring the taste on his tongue.

 

“You taste  _so good_ , puppy,” he whispered as Baekhyun gulped, eyes clenched shut, trying to catch his breathe. Sehun didn’t give him much time to regain his senses as he lifted Baekhyun’s legs up and onto his shoulder, checking out his nice, firm ass. 

 

Baekhyun froze when he felt the blonde pulling his cheeks apart to examine his anus, stroking the puckered hole with his forefinger. His resistance came back tenfold as he bucked, trying to throw the taller man off. “No,” Baekhyun said in a hoarse voice. “Stop! I-I don’t want this! I’ve had enough. Let me go!”

 

Sehun didn’t hear him, or he simply didn’t care, because he leaned against him, pressing his body against Baekhyun’s, and forced a kiss directly onto his lips. Baekhyun shut his mouth tightly to fend him off, and tried to look away. “I think we’re going to need some lube for your tight little hole, puppy,” Sehun smirked, relishing in the reaction he got from Baekhyun - the man looked genuinely worried.

 

“Get the fuck off me!”

 

“What about your money?” The question was like a  slap in the face. Baekhyun ceased his struggling, allowing his body to go limp underneath Sehun. “Remember,” Sehun whispered in his ear. “I can do whatever I want.” He bit Baekhyun’s ear and kissed him on the cheek. Baekhyun’s expression changed into that of utter fear. Sehun, still fondling the brunet’s nipples, started kissing and biting his neck. The constrained boy was close to tears as he scrunched his eyes shut. Sehun’s finger found its way back down to Baekhyun’s opening, teasing the rim slowly.

 

“Please…” Baekhyun whimpered.

 

“I can do whatever I want,” Sehun repeated into his ear, biting tenderly on his earlobe. “And if you want your money, you’ll keep your mouth shut and take it.” Sehun sat up and reached behind him, grabbing the discarded roll of tape from before. “But until you learn your place, I guess we’ll just have to keep you gagged,” Sehun growled in his ear as he placed the tape firmly over the brunet’s mouth. Baekhyun shivered as chills ran down his spine, and released a muffled scream of protest. “ _And_  your little outburst just earned you a spanking.”

 

“ _Mmnnph!_ ” was the only noise Baekhyun was able to make as his nostrils flared from being forced to breathe heavily through his nose. Sehun ignored him as he flipped him around and started spanking his ass; slowly at first, with short, sharp slaps, which built up to harder and faster smacks. Baekhyun squirmed and grunted in pain with each smack. His buttocks were slowly turning red, but only after what felt like hours did Sehun finally stop. He roughly swung Baekhyun around before ripping the tape off his mouth. Baekhyun gasped, but otherwise stayed quiet as tears continually flowed down his face. Once again, Sehun pulled Baekhyun’s cheeks apart and found his tight hole clenched together. He could feel the brunet trembling as he stroked it with his forefinger.

 

“Are you ready?” Sehun asked, waving the container of lube in his hand with a sadistic grin plastered across his face. Baekhyun began sobbing in earnest as his buttocks were pulled apart and a single, lubed digit probed his hole. He quivered and yelped as Sehun’s finger violated him, trying to loosen him up, and tried to clench his cheeks together. It was pitiful, and very arousing. Sehun gradually added a second finger, not giving Baekhyun time to adjust as he pistoned both digits in and out, scissoring them to loosen the brunet even more. Sehun was beyond stiff when he pulled his fingers out and brought them to Baekhyun’s lips. “Lick,” he demanded, shoving the two fingers into the man’s mouth. “Do you taste it, puppy? How  _sweet_  you are?” Baekhyun’s only response was to clench his eyes tightly together. Sehun grabbed his erection and slowly rubbed the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s hole, gently pushing it in, very slightly, just by a few millimeters at first to open him up, and then a little deeper. “Don’t scream, now,” he warns as Baekhyun gasped and writhed on the bed, whimpered through pursed lips as he clenched his fists and curled his toes.

 

“Nnngh,” the smaller male grunted as Sehun started fucking him properly, with a stead rhythm, pushing his cock in and out as his hands gripped Baekhyun’s waist. Sehun moaned as he pushed in one more time, filling Baekhyun to the hilt. Baekhyun chocked on a yelp and heaved, mouth parted in a silent scream. Sehun grinned as he picked up pace, moaning in pleasure as Baekhyun’s walls constricted against his erection, unused to the intrusion.

 

Sehun’s nails dug into the sides of Baekhyun’s waist. The taller man’s animalistic grunts and moans echoed in the room. “God, you’re so  _tight_ , puppy.” Baekhyun began hyperventilating as Sehun assaulted him, tearing into his sensitive tissue and causing him unimaginable pain.

 

Sehun ignored the tears falling from Baekhyun’s eyes as he continued pounding into him, fucking him deep and hard. Each of his thrusts was accompanied by a little whimper or groan from Baekhyun. “Ughh…gahhh..nngh…” Sehun jerked back and then shoved forward with brute force and malice, groaning in pleasure at the still tight wetness; each time Baekhyun let out a broken moan, Sehun growled in satisfaction. He arched his back into his thrusts, allowing his erection to grind against Baekhyun’s stomach, drawing out wanton moans from the brunet. 

 

Instead of pain, each of Sehun’s thrust was now filled with piercing pleasure.

 

“Hmm..you’re hard again, puppy,” Sehun whispered, reaching down and taking Baekhyun’s member in his hand. He squeezed the stiff member, and Baekhyun flushed as he began pumping in Baekhyun’s member in time with each of his thrusts. Baekhyun’s eyes flew open, wide, as his body was hit by a sudden wave of pleasure. He arched his back as Sehun once again made contact with the particular bundle of cells. “Bingo,” Sehun smirked, once again aiming for Baekhyun’s sweet spot, making Baekhyun see white. A distinct shudder ran down his body; his legs became rigid and locked up as he came close to orgasm. Realizing this, Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s throbbing erection and squeezed tight, blocking the entrance as he reached over and grabbed something from the drawer near the bed. “Remember our rules…” Sehun whispered in his ear. A cry escaped Baekhyun’s lips as Sehun’s hand came back with a cock ring, which he promptly placed at the base of the brunet’s member.

 

“P-please…” Baekhyun keened, shutting his eyes tightly. He gasped when his body was hit by another wave of pleasure when Sehun rammed into him again.

 

“I’m so close, puppy, Sehun grunted, thrusting faster into the brunet’s body.

 

“No…ugghh…please!” Baekhyun cried. “Pull…ah! Pull out!  _Nnnghhh!_ ”

 

Baekhyun’s pleas were enough to tip Sehun over the edge. The blonde came, shooting load after load with each deep thrust. He moaned in ecstasy as he continued fucking Baekhyun until he was spent, his pace slowing gradually until he eventually pulled out of Baekhyun, leaving a trail of cum around the brunet’s anus. Taking advantage of the fact that he was still hard, Sehun maneuvered himself in front of Baekhyun’s face, which was now red with tears, and harshly took a handful of his hair, bringing his head up. “Suck.”

 

Baekhyun knew there was nothing to be gained from another pointless struggle; he opened his mouth and licked the cum-covered cock. Sehun pushed forward, going as deep as he could until Baekhyun started to gag and choke. “Uggghh,” Baekhyun gurgled as Sehun fucked his throat. Saliva was trickling out of the corner of his mouth, running down his chin. Sehun came again again, unloading stream after stream that Baekhyun had no choice but to swallow - he gulped it down, the last few drops trickling out of his mouth and down towards his neck.

 

“Good boy,” Sehun chuckled, cupping the smaller male’s cheek. He brought his attention back to Baekhyun’s cock, still painfully erect. “Should we take care of this?” Sehun asked, cupping the brunet’s balls in one hand as he slid two fingers back into Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun’s body jerked when Sehun’s long fingers brushed against his prostate.

 

“P-please…a-aahh!” 

 

Sehun hummed as he continued to skillfully tease the brunet’s sweet spot.

 

“I… _ahhhh_!” Baekhyun yelped, his body arching up and away from the bed. “C-come…let me come!”

 

Sehun reached up and grabbed a handful of the brunet’s hair. “ _Rules_ ,” he growled in warning. 

 

Baekhyun bit his lips, clenched his eyes, and tried to wriggle away when Sehun’s slender fingers assaulted his prostate again. “ _Ahhhh!_  M-master… _please_ …” Baekhyun cried, desperate for release. “Please let me come.” Sehun smirked in satisfaction as he doubled his efforts, pistoning his fingers in and out - making sure to hit Baekhyun’s bundle of nerves each time. “Nngh…ah…ugh… _ahhhh!_  Please! Master…ahhhh…. _PLEASE!_ ”

 

“Who owns you, Baekhyun?” the blonde man whispered dangerously, pausing in his ministrations. Baekhyun bit back a groan as he clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. “ _Who. Owns. You?_ ” Sehun repeated, simultaneously squeezing Baekhyun’s cock and pressing against his prostate.

 

“You!” Baekhyun yelled.

 

“Come for me, puppy,” Sehun chuckled, pulling the cock ring off. His fingers became ruthless and abusing as he curled them against Baekhyun’s sweet spot. Baekhyun screamed as he came,  _hard_  - wave after wave of cum spurting onto Sehun’s hand and his stomach. His body became limp as the after-effect of his orgasm hit him. Sehun lifted his hand to his mouth, licking Baekhyun’s sweet juice off of his fingers. “You taste  _so sweet_ , puppy.  _So good_.” Baekhyun blinked lazily, his eyes hooded, as he looked up at the blonde man who’d just destroyed his body, his mind, and his ego. “Who owns you, Baekhyun?”

 

“You do, Master.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun groaned as he attempted to ignore the blaring alarm. “Hyung! Are you up yet?” Taehyung asked, poking his head into his brother’s room. Baekhyun grunted in response as he threw his arm across his eyes. He heard Taehyung laugh before walking towards him, and amount later he was rewarded with peace once again. “You should get up, hyung. You wouldn’t want to be late for work.”

 

Baekhyun sighed as he pulled himself up, wincing at the shooting pain in his lower back. He bit his lip to stop the hiss of pain from escaping, and hoped Taehyung didn’t notice. “ Are you hungry?” he asked, his voice raspy. “I’ll make you some food before I leave.

 

“No, we just ordered some pizza,” his younger brother replied.

 

Baekhyun looked up at his brother, confused. “We?”

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention…I’m doing a group project for one of my classes. My partner recommended coming over here, even though I told him our place was really small and it would probably be more comfortable elsewhere…”

 

“Oh…” Baekhyun replied, nodding as he walked over to his closet. “Do you need some money for the food?”

 

“Huh? No, he said he’d pay for it. Hyung, you should come eat with us before you leave for work.”

 

“Okay, Taehyung-ah. I’ll be right out.” Baekhyun smiled in adoration at his brother before turning his attention back to getting ready. He winced in pain as he bent over to pull his pants up his legs. Buttoning his shirt and brushing his fingers through his hair impatiently, Baekhyun opened his room door and headed out towards the living room area, hearing his brother snort in laughter as he neared. He stopped and frowned at the eerily familiar blonde head facing away from him.

 

“Oh, hyung! Come eat! This is my partner, Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun gasped and froze in his spot as the blonde boy turned around to greet him, a sly smile on his pale face. “It’s nice to meet you, Baekhyun  _hyung_.”

 


	3. Chapter Two

**_‘Be at the club at 7pm tonight.’_ **

 

**_‘You’re late…’_ **

 

**_‘You’re just asking for punishment…’_ **

 

**_‘Hyung! I’m staying over a friend’s house tonight! Make sure you eat when you get home, I left some leftover pizza in the fridge for you^^’_ **

 

**_‘Where the hell are you?’_ **

 

Baekhyun scoffed down at his phone, typing a quick reply to Taehyung and ignoring the rest of his messages. Pocketing his phone, he pushed the door open and stepped in the darkness of his home. It had been quiet a while since he had the house to himself for the night, and he intended to enjoy every moment of it. Turning on the lights, he headed into the kitchen, humming softly to himself as he opened the fridge and brought out a bottle of water. He brought the bottle to his mouth and let the cool liquid run down his throat, quenching his thirst and cooling his overheated body. He was starting to get sick; he could feel it. The exertion from work, coupled with the frigid winter weather, was going a number to his health. 

 

Ignoring the pizza in the fridge, Baekhyun walked towards the bathroom, turned on the water and let it fill the tub as he go to work ridding himself of his clothes. He let out a satisfied moan as he lowered his body into the hot water, allowing the heat to loosen up his aching muscles. 

 

Half an hour later, when the water had cooled, Baekhyun dragged himself out of the tub; and five minutes after that, he was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, the towel around his neck, heading towards the living room. He had just managed to sit down on the old, lumpy couch, when a knock sounded at the door. Baekhyun frowned as he stood up.  _‘Did Taehyung decide to come home after all? Did he forget his key?’_  Baekhyun swung the door open and froze, scowling at the visitor in front of him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked impatiently.

 

“I should be asking  _you_  that question,” Sehun replied. “Did you not get my messages?”

 

“I did.”

 

The blonde scoffed. “So you  _were_  ignoring me.”

 

Baekhyun raised a brow, but otherwise did not respond. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe, glaring at the blonde. “What do you want, Sehun?”

 

Sehun barked a laugh and fixed his glare on the brunet. “ _Sehun?_  Did you forget our rules?”

 

“Rules?” Baekhyun scoffed. “Please. You’re a child.”

 

Sehun scowled, and slammed into the Baekhyun the next second, swinging him around with his back pressed against the door. “Bet you didn’t think I was much of a  _child_  last night. Remember? When you were  _begging_  for me to let you cum?” Sehun whispered into the elder’s ear. His body pressed against Baekhyun’s, efficiently securing the other in place without any chance of escape. 

 

Baekhyun squirmed against Sehun, trying to dislodge himself. Every time he moved, Sehun pushed forward, pancaking him even more against the door. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Baekhyun grunted as Sehun pushed against him once again, this time grabbing both of his arms and holding them above him head. “Let me go!”

 

“Don’t think so, puppy.”

 

“Sehun, stop! I don’t want this!” Baekhyun bit back a moan as Sehun’s lips found his collarbone. The blonde ignored him, continuing in his ministrations. He sucked, licked, and bit Baekhyun’s collarbone and neck, littering the area with marks of possession. “Sehun,  _STOP!_ ” Baekhyun gasped when Sehun did stop, only to grab a handful of his hair and pull his head back.

 

“You want me to stop?” the blonde growled, his face centimeters from Baekhyun’s.  _“Fine._  I’ll stop.” He let go of Baekhyun’s hair, shoving the elder back roughly. “Guess it’s too bad Taehyung won’t make it to graduation, huh? He seems like good kid.” Baekhyun clenched his eyes shut; his hands curled into fists at his side. “Good luck paying back your debt,  _hyung_.”

 

Baekhyun felt the tear fall down his face following Sehun’s angry footsteps and the slam of the door. ‘ _Fuck.’_  What was he supposed to do now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun pulled his jacket closer around himself as he trudged his way home, the bitter coldness biting at his skin. His aching muscles protested with every step he took, and it was a miracle he was still able to remain upright. He had been working much more -  _too much_ \- in the past couple of days in attempt to come up with the money to pay for his father’s debt. Realistically, he knew that he would never be able to make it, especially given that he only had three days left. However, his pride did not allow him to go crawling back to Sehun, even when his mind and body were more than willing to do so. Baekhyun couldn’t deny that while the arrangement he had with the younger boy was bizarre, and beyond anything he would have agreed to if he were in the right state of mind, he felt a certain longing for the diabolical teen. A longing that had him thinking about the blonde before he went to bed at night, and even while he slept. It was a never-ending cycle. Sehun had somehow snuck his way into every nook and cranny of Baekhyun’s mind, planting himself in the brunet’s consciousness and declaring his territory. Baekhyun figured he must’ve been a masochist, because he welcomed it - the very image of the younger boy on top of him, causing him  _so_  much pain and humiliation, but offering him caring comfort at the same time.

 

Another gust of wind brought Baekhyun back to reality. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, hoping the friction would ease the cold, even just a little. It didn’t. He had given his good jacket to Taehyung when his brother started complaint about how his jacket was far too small for him. So, now, Baekhyun was left with a too-thin jacket for the glacial winter. 

 

His hand shook as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone. It was a wonder he even felt it vibrating against his quivering body.

 

**_‘Hyung! Will you be home soon?’_ **

 

Baekhyun smiled as his shaking fingers worked to type out the response. Taehyung may be in his last year of high school, but he was still attached as ever to his older brother. Sometimes, it seemed as though Taehyung was still the innocent, ten-year-old boy who loved to trail along behind Baekhyun. It was a characteristic Baekhyun loved about his brother - his never-ending faith in humanity; and his completely innocent, yet ignorant, view on the world.

 

 ** _‘I’ll be home soon…’_**  Baekhyun texted back, and then pocketed his phone. He looked up just in time to narrowly miss bumping into the tall figure in front of him. Nodding in apology, Baekhyun moved to go around the man and his group of friends, only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back roughly. “Hey!” he yelled as the guy tightened the grip on his thin wrist, dragging him into the dimness of the barely-lit alley close by. His friends trailed behind them, smirks present on their faces.

 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone so late, huh?” the guy breathed, slamming himself against the struggling brunet. Baekhyun turned his head, grimacing at the foul odor coming from the guy’s mouth.

 

“None of your business. Let me go!” Baekhyun yelled, kicking out and hitting the guy’s shin. He heard him swear as he ran, but was caught by the arms and dragged back even further into the darkness. “What the hell do you guys want? Let me go!” Baekhyun cried, kicking and screaming as the man’s friends brought him back to stand in front of their leader.

 

“Feisty…” the man snickered, running a finger down Baekhyun’s face. “Ray likes feisty.” Baekhyun spat into the man’s -  _Ray’s_ \- face as his friends tightened their grip on his arms. 

 

“How about you be Ray’s little plaything tonight, baby boy. Ray will make you feel real good.”

 

“Fuck you!” Baekhyun retorted, struggling. Fucking let me go, you fucking psycho!” His head swung to the side as a punch landed on his jaw, and Baekhyun was positive he would have been on the ground if it weren’t for the two men holding him upright.

 

“You fucking pig,” Ray seethed, taking ahold of Baekhyun’s throat. “Let’s see how much you’ll be able to fight when we’re done with you.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened when Ray stepped back and started loosening his belt. Fear lodged in his throat as he shook his head from side to side. “Hold him,” Ray demanded, taking ahold of Baekhyun’s jacked and ripping it open. Tears started pooling in the brunet’s eyes when his shirt was also ripped apart, baring his upper body to the frigidity, and the lustful, hungry eyes of the men surrounding him.

 

“No…” he whimpered when Ray’s mouth found its way to his neck. “Get away from me!”  _Please._

 

“Shut up,” Ray growled, punching Baekhyun in the stomach. The brunet doubled over and moaned, unaware of the fire he’d just ignited in his captor’s eyes. “That,” Ray said, pulling Baekhyun up by his hair. “Ray wants to hear you moan like that when I ram into you over and ov-“

 

Baekhyun felt his body sag in relief when Ray went from being right in front of him to lying on the ground in a fetal position. In the next moment, the two guys on either side of him were gone as well. Baekhyun looked around, confused, as he desperately tried to cover himself with his tattered clothing. His mouth dropped to the ground when he saw the familiar mess of blonde hair kneeling on top of Ray, sending punch after punch to the man’s face. Baekhyun saw Sehun pull Ray up by his collar and whisper something in his ear before dropping the motionless man back on the ground. He then turned, fixating his gaze on the shaken brunet.

 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked gently, lifting Baekhyun’s shaking frame as he pulled the older boy closer. “Tao, Kai, that’s enough.” Baekhyun furrowed his brows as he looked towards the direction Sehun was talking. There were two other boys, both busily beating their victims to a bloody pulp. How had he not noticed them before? “GUYS!” Sehun yelled, causing Baekhyun to jump a little. The blonde sent Baekhyun an apologetic look, and then glared over at his friends. “I said  _that’s enough_.”

 

Baekhyun looked from Sehun to his friends, then to the three unconscious bodies on the ground. He tried to wrap his head around what had just happened, but the exhaustion quickly made itself known. He blinked lazily up at Sehun as his own consciousness started to leave him. The last thing he saw was the concerned look on Sehun’s face before everything dimmed to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t know what brought him back to cognizance. Maybe it was the warm, soft sheets that he never, in his life, got to experience. Or maybe it was the dull pain in his abdomen and head. Whatever it was, Baekhyun found himself awake, and confused, as he looked around the unfamiliar room.

 

Gingerly, he pushed the covers off himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, using the bed as leverage to push himself upright. He was in grey sweatpants and a too-long white t-shirt - not his own. Baekhyun frowned as he tried to recollect where he was, and how he even got here; wherever  _here_  was. He cautiously opened the door to the room, only to be greeted by the familiar, taciturn face that haunted his dreams and waking thoughts for the past couple days. 

 

“S-Sehun…”

 

“You’re awake.” Baekhyun nodded, unsure of what else to say. “I called your brother. Told him you were working overtime.” Baekhyun nodded again, still remaining silent. “If you’re feeling better, you can leave now.”

 

“I…Sehun. Thank you,” Baekhyun said, looking down at the ground. “How did you even know where to find me?” When the other man didn’t answer, Baekhyun looked up to see Sehun staring at him with something like lust and possessiveness in his eyes. 

 

“Your phone called me. Must’ve been an accident,” Sehun replied shortly. “You should leave.”

 

“Sehun…please,” Baekhyun began. “I just want to thank y-“

 

“I SAID LEAVE!” Sehun exploded, hands clenched tightly at his sides. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in fear as he took in the younger male standing in front of him; Sehun was shaking as he stood in front of the brunet, desperately trying to school his breathing. Baekhyun watched the younger boy swallow; hypnotized by the way his Adam’s apple bobbed every time. A surge of lust coursed through his body as memories of the first time he and Sehun met bombarded him.

 

“I-I don’t want to…”

 

Sehun’s body was against his within the next second, pressing him against the wall. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. What you’re asking.”

 

“I do,” Baekhyun replied with conviction. “We had a deal.”

 

“You broke that deal.”

 

“A-are you…will you still pay off my debt if we…?”

 

“Is that what this is all about?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun swore he could almost hear disappointment in his voice. “You just want money?”

 

_No._

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun could feel Sehun’s body shudder slightly as he inhaled, and then exhaled. “I want to continue our deal. I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

Sehun remained silent as he gazed down at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes. Finally, he sighed one last time before taking a step back away from the brunet. “No.”

 

 _What?_  Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as he stared at the boy in front of him; the boy that was more than eager for him just days before. “What?”

 

Sehun looked back, unfazed. “I said no.”

 

Panic tugged at Baekhyun’s heart with those three words. He wanted to say it was because he was worried about paying off his debt, but there was more to it. So much more. “Sehun,” he said, taking a step towards the taller male. “ _Master_.”

 

Sehun closed his eyes and clenched his fists even tighter, trying to grasps onto the last of his self control. With a shaky breath, he opened his eyes and peered over at Baekhyun, who stood in front of him, biting his bottom lip, uncertainty splattered across his features. “ _Damn it_ ,” Sehun growled, launching himself towards the elder. He pulled his shirt off before making quick work with Baekhyun’s; their pants followed shortly after. Baekhyun stood rigid in anticipation as Sehun began caressing his body, enfolding the elder in his arms and sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

 

As the intensity of their oral wrestling intensified, Sehun moved his hand upwards, clamping the brunet’s head in a viselike grip. His oral assault became more manic before he finally threw Baekhyun onto the bed, his body hovering over the elder’s seconds later with a pair of handcuffs.

 

“Wh-wha…” Baekhyun began, but was cut off by Sehun.

 

“You know what these are?

 

Baekhyun nodded. “But I don’t understa-“

 

“Shut up.” Sehun grounded out. “First, you’re forgetting how to address me, so let’s try this again. Do you know what these are?” Sehun repeated. “Answer me correctly.”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

“Better,” Sehun smirked. “Second, you seemed to have forgotten what our roles are. Who am I?”

 

“You're the Master,” Baekhyun replied simply, subconsciously pouting in confusion.

 

“Try again, and think before you answer this time,” Sehun growled. “Who am I?”

 

Baekhyun hesitate, staring up at the blonde above him. Finally, he ventured, “You’re  _my_  master.” The brunet let out a sigh of relief when Sehun smirked.

 

“Right. And who are you?”

 

“Your puppy?” 

 

Sehun growled.

 

“I am your slave, sir.”

 

“That’s right. I am your master, and you are my slave. I can do whatever I want to you. Are we clear?” Baekhyun nodded. “I  _said_ , are we clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Now, turn over. On your hands and knees.” Baekhyun complied, and groaned when Sehun pulled him arms behind his back to cuff them. He strained his neck and watched as Sehun walked over to his closet, returning with a leather belt, which he doubled and swatted against Baekhyun’s backside. Startled, Baekhyun squirmed on the mattress as Sehun hit him again. “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

 

“No, sir,” Baekhyun answered into the bed.

 

“Because I  _can_ ,” Sehun answered, swatting Baekhyun again. “Because I am your master.” Swat. “And you are my slave.” Swat. “To show that I can do whatever I want to you and you will take it.” Swat. Swat. “Tell me, do you like this?”

 

“N-no, sir.” A sharp smack resounded in the room as Sehun brought the belt down harder against Baekhyun’s backside. Baekhyun bit his lip to keep from screaming.

 

“Wrong answer.” Swat. “Do you like that I’m spanking you?”

 

Baekhyun gulped. “Yes, sir,” he lied. Swat.

 

“Then what should you say?”

 

Swat.

 

“I don’t understand, sir.” Baekhyun whimpered softly when Sehun brought the belt down hard on a particularly sore spot. 

 

“What do you say when someone does something to your that you like?”

 

“Thank you, sir?” Baekhyun said, questioning in his tone.

 

“That’s right.” Swat. “That’s a good boy.”

 

Sehun continued to hit Baekhyun with the belt - sometimes hard, sometimes softly; sometimes deviating to his thighs or lower back. After several minutes and many more swats, Sehun finally stopped, admiring Baekhyun’s now red ass.

 

“Are you sore, puppy?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Without warning, Baekhyun was flipped over on the bed, landing on his cuffed arms and sore ass. “You know… You never got your punishment for ignoring me.” Baekhyun gulped, but didn’t dare to say anything. “Do you think you deserve punishment, puppy?”

 

“Yes, Master…” Baekhyun whispered softly.

 

Sehun wasted no time in pulled Baekhyun’s legs up, resting them on his shoulders as he began manhandling Baekhyun’s genitals harshly and without mercy. “Ahhh…” Baekhyun moaned, trying to pull to the side to avoid the onslaught, only to be reprimanded with Sehun’s shouting.

 

“Don’t move. Stay still and take your fucking punishment.” Baekhyun whimpered like an abused dog and pleaded for mercy as Sehun incessantly handled his scrotum relentlessly with meaning and malice, while sticking a finger into Baekhyun’s tight hole. Succumbing to his agonizing torture, tears began streaming down the brunet’s face. “You know…” Sehun whispered against his ear, “That look of pain and misery? It’s enough to turn any man on.” He entered Baekhyun savagely, with careless abandon. Baekhyun yelped as his sphincter was brutalized mercilessly without being properly prepared.

 

“Ugh…nuh…uh…” Baekhyun’s body was totally ceded by Sehun’s lustful domination; his exaggerated stabbing pummeled into Baekhyun’s hole with authority. “Nnggh…” Sehun continued for the next while, the force of his assault never diminishing. “Ahh!” Baekhyun cried when Sehun pulled out of him, only to turn him roughly around and enter him again from behind. He gasped for air as the blonde pulled him up by his hair and speared his backside with one final intrusion. Both men moaned as the younger spewed into Baekhyun before slumping down onto the elder’s body. They remained like that for minutes, until Sehun moved his mouth closer to Baekhyun’s ear, breathing softly against the brunet’s sensitive skin.

 

“Tonight…you stay here,” he whispered, causing a shudder to run down Baekhyun’s spine. “We’re going to make up for the lost time we had. There will be no respite for you.” Baekhyun felt Sehun fumble with the handcuffs around his wrist, and then felt his arms drop to his side. Sehun lifted Baekhyun’s body off the bed, pushing him up against the floor length window in his room. “How does it feel to know that anyone outside could look up and see you, puppy? See me  _fucking_  you?” Baekhyun whimpered when Sehun clamped his wrists in his hands and began his assault again, frantically ramming his cock into the abused older male. He forcefully banged into Baekhyun, pulverizing his backside, and slamming him against the window as if he was condemned to crucifixion. 

 

Baekhyun’s pathetic whimpers were scarcely audible as his total capitulation commenced. He was spent, completely overwhelmed; his body becoming a toy to Sehun’s brutal machinations. Sehun smirked in satisfaction as Baekhyun’s squirming weakened; he now had complete domination over every fiber of the brunet’s being; and they both knew it. In total defeat, Baekhyun had yielded to his master, completing his enslavement. He felt Sehun’s cock twitch within him, and cried helplessly in surrender before he was once again pumped full of cum as his body was squashed and crushed. Moments later, he was thrown onto the bed once again, and his body was encased by the taller male.

 

“What do you say, puppy?” Sehun growled, pinching Baekhyun’s sensitive nipples between his fingers.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Baekhyun whispered, groaning when Sehun took his member in his hand and began pumping, painfully slow. Sehun claimed Baekhyun’s mouth as he continued his ministrations, and then moved down towards his neck, and the further still towards his chest. He licked and savored every inch of the brunet’s body. 

 

That night, Baekhyun’s fate was set in stone. He had totally succumbed to his master. He was there for Sehun’s pleasure; for him to do with as he pleased.

 


	4. Chapter Three

Baekhyun gingerly unwrapped himself from Sehun’s limbs, wincing as he sat up on the bed. He slowly got out bed and pulled on his boxers, followed by his jeans, wincing as he pulled the tight pants over his sore bottom.

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked, startling him.

 

“Getting dressed, sir…” Baekhyun replied briefly, avoiding Sehun’s eyes.

 

“With whose permission?”

 

Baekhyun froze. “No one’s, sir,” he whispered meekly. “I just… I thought… I have to go to work, sir.”

 

“Take those fucking pants off,” Sehun growled, leaving no room for argument.

 

Baekhyun frowned, but didn’t say a word as he removed his clothing and stood, bare, in the middle of the room with his eyes on the ground, waiting for Sehun’s next order.

 

Sehun got out of bed and walked over to Baekhyun, circling him. He caressed the brunet’s body as Baekhyun stood in rigid anticipation. Sehun enfolded him his arms, pushing his mouth against Baekhyun’s and kissing him passionately. His hand moved upwards as the intensity of their oral wrestling intensified, fondling Baekhyun’s nipples as he pushed him towards the bed. 

 

Baekhyun felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed right before Sehun shoved him onto his back, his body hovering over him seconds later, and closed his mouth over Baekhyun’s once again. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the taller boy as Sehun began humping him, and started hitting his fists against Sehun’s shoulder as breathing became harder and harder for him. Sehun’s eyes clouded over as he watched Baekhyun fighting for air; excitement coursed through him as he watched the brunet battling for breath. He made no attempts to help Baekhyun, but rather, escalated the elder boy’s dilemma by enclosing his slender throat his hand. He licked the fingers on his other hand sloppily before bringing to down, teasing Baekhyun’s opening. Baekhyun gasped as the first finger entered him, sliding in and out, before another joined it. Sehun’s other hand remained around the brunet’s throat, tightening its hold here and there. The more Baekhyun squirmed and gasped, the more the blonde grunted in approval. Just as Baekhyun was on the verge of blacking out, Sehun removed the hold around his throat and sat back. 

 

“On your stomach,” he ordered, eying the elder boy eagerly. Baekhyun turned around, wincing as every movement sent a jarring pain through his lower back. Sehun lowered his mouth and kissed the two dimples above Baekhyun’s ass; licking and kissing Baekhyun’s ass mounds before separating the cheeks to expose his hole again. He lowered his mouth and kissed the hole softly, and then alternated between licking the rim and pointing his tongue to fuck Baekhyun with it. Baekhyun moaned as he squeezed his ass in response. 

 

“Relax,” Sehun commanded, voice muffled between Baekhyun’s cheeks. Baekhyun tried to comply as he felt Sehun tongue-fuck him; he grabbed onto the sheets, fisting them, as he clenched his eyes tightly shut. He suddenly felt relief when Sehun leaned up to whisper in his ear, guiding his cock towards Baekhyun’s hole. “Do you know how sweet you are?” He placed the head of his head against Baekhyun’s opening, holding it there, as he grabbed Baekhyun and pulled him up by his hair. “Do you want this?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Baekhyun whimpered, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“Ask me for it.”

 

“Please…” Baekhyun whispered, tears burning in his eyes. 

 

“Please what, puppy? Tell me what you want.”

 

“Please fuck me, sir.”

 

Sehun pushed forward slowly and watched in fascination as Baekhyun swallowed his cock with his asshole. He groaned as he felt Baekhyun clenching around him, relishing in the tightness of the elder boy; and smiled as he felt Baekhyun wriggle his ass slightly and push back. “Take it all, puppy,” he said as he lunged forward, impaling Baekhyun in one swift motion. Baekhyun gasped as he felt Sehun’s balls against his perineum. Sehun pushed him flat on the mattress and lowered himself on to Baekhyun’s back; skin against warm skin. Baekhyun squirmed and tightened his sphincter around Sehun’s shaft as Sehun lifted his hips and began a slow in and out motion. 

 

“Ahhhh…”

 

Sehun increased his tempo. “Do you like this?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun answered, his voice was a little more than a whisper. Sehun grunted as he put his arms around Baekhyun, pushing his legs further apart with his knees so he could fuck him harder. “AH!” Baekhyun gasped for breath. Sehun’s fucking became faster and more forceful. “ _Ahh…ugh…nngh!”_

 

Sehun groaned with each thrust, feeling the tightness of Baekhyun’s opening around his shaft as he moved in and out - out until his corona stretched the ring of Baekhyun’s hole, and then forward until he was completely buried in the brunet; and even then, he pushed and bucked, trying to push further. He loved the feel of his cock in Baekhyun’s warm canal, relishing in the feeling and the warmth. He felt his climax begin to build and increased his forced, trying to go deeper with each downward thrust of his hips. “Are you ready?” he grounded out, sweat beading on his forehead.

 

“ _Hnngg!”_ Baekhyun whined as Sehun repeated hit against his sweet spot, making him see stars with every inward thrust. “Y-yes!” He could feel Sehun’s cock head swell, tingling and demanding to be implanted as deeply as possible. “Ah! Fuck!” he cried, clenching around the shaft. 

 

“Baek…I’m going to-“ Sehun shouted as he exploded, never slowing his deep and hard thrusts into the man under him. He grunted softly, and repeatedly bucked against Baekhyun’s ass, his balls churning, emptying themselves of their seed. When he was completely expelled, Sehun’s muscles relaxed and he went limp on top of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun remained crushed under Sehun as the sounds of their heavy breathing was the only thing that was heard in the room. After a few moments, he swallowed and moved his head slightly, “Thank you, sir.” He felt, rather than saw, Sehun smile as the blonde kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. 

 

Sehun slowly withdrew and sat on the edge of the bed. “Roll over,” he said softly. Baekhyun complied, and watched as Sehun spit on his hand and took hold of Baekhyun’s cock, before getting between his legs and sticking a finger into his asshole. Sehun continued to move his finger in and out of Baekhyun as he stroked the brunet’s shaft. It didn’t take long before Baekhyun began to moan. Sehun took Baekhyun into his mouth and sucked as his fingers continued pistoning in and out of his hole. 

 

Baekhyun parted his lips slightly when he felt Sehun lave the underside of his cock. “ _Huh…Uh…Huhh…”_ he panted, almost inaudibly. Sensing that Baekhyun was close, Sehun tightened his cheeks and swirled his tongue. “AH! Seh- Sir!” Baekhyun cried, clenching his eyes shut and grabbing onto the sheets under him as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Sehun mumbled, sending vibrations through Baekhyun’s body. And come he did. Baekhyun cried out as he shot his load in the back of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun swallowed, and then smiled as he watched Baekhyun panting, eyes blinking lazily. The slight upward curve on the brunet’s mouth send a pang to his heart; a feeling he’d thought he’d never feel again.

 


	5. Chapter Four

Hours later, Baekhyun found himself half awake, lying in bed under the covers as Sehun held him firmly, cradling him from behind. The younger’s tongue danced along his ear, and his lips showered Baekhyun’s sensitive neck with gentle, loving kindness – a stark contrast to the rough punishment he’d dished out the night prior. Baekhyun could tell it was late into the afternoon, if the bright rays sneaking their ways through the gaps of the closed blinds were any indication. He didn’t need to look at his phone to know that he was late; and that pay would definitely be deducted from his paycheck. 

 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about, stop,” Sehun’s raspy voice whispered in his ear, his breath tickling along the sensitive spot of his neck. The blonde leaned up on his arm, tilting Baekhyun’s face towards him with a crooked finger. “Don’t think about anything else when we’re together,” he said, eyes finding Baekhyun’s holding them captive. “Only think of me.” 

 

Baekhyun nodded, reaching an arm up to wrap around Sehun’s neck. Sehun had tried to make the words sound like a command, but to Baekhyun, they sounded more like pleas of a desperate, lonely boy. What could’ve happened to Sehun, for him to be the way he was, Baekhyun wondered. The sound of vibrating against the surface of the bedside table sent a frown to the younger’s face as he reluctantly pulled away from Baekhyun to check his phone. Baekhyun lifted himself up, propping himself on one arm to watch Sehun’s expression morph from annoyance, to surprise….to fear. He wanted to ask what was wrong; wanted to pull Sehun back in his arms and ask what had happened, but he wasn’t sure if he was  _allowed_. Sehun had accepted him back, but Baekhyun wasn't delusional enough to believe the younger male had accepted  _him._  He was just Sehun’s plaything, after all – a sexual outlet. Nevertheless, he found his hand moving on its own accord to rest on Sehun’s arm – a silent reassurance, and a way of comfort. Baekhyun yelped when Sehun suddenly pulled his arm out from under his hand and flung the blankets off, walking over to the dresser to pull out a pair of boxers before heading towards his closet. Baekhyun waited in silence, eyes glued on the door of the walk-in closet, until Sehun emerged moments later dressed in grey slacks and a crips, white button-up shirt. 

 

“Get up,” the blonde growled, tossing a set of clothes onto the bed. “I need to go.”

 

Baekhyun nodded as he slid out of bed, wincing at the soreness that shot through his body as soon as his weight was off the bed. He was well aware of Sehun’s eyes on him, tracing his every movement as he pulled on the pair of black boxers, followed by the black sweatpants that were way too long, and a grey hooded sweatshirt that reached halfway down his thighs. Baekhyun rolled the pants up a few times as to not trip before clambering around the room collecting his own dirty and ripped clothing. Sehun’s command to “leave it” had Baekhyun dropping the pile of clothes he had in his arms back onto the ground, only keeping his phone and wallet in his hands. He followed the blonde like a puppy following its master, stumbling behind and trying not to trip over the too-long pant legs as they made their way down the stairs and out towards Sehun’s car. He sat in silence, sometimes stealing glances towards Sehun, whose mood seemed to have made a complete turn for the worse, with his hands fisted into the material of the sweatshirt. When the car rolled to a stop in front of Baekhyun’s house, the brunet unbuckled himself and opened the door, offering a small wave and a “thank you” which was left unheard; Baekhyun was left with the tail lights of the car as a response as Sehun sped away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles started turning white. Sehun closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing as he sat in his car in front of the house. It felt like it had been so long since he’d been back; and if he had the choice, he’d never take another step into the multi-million dollar mansion that was more of a prison than a home. He took another deep breath before turning off the ignition and exiting his car, taking the first step towards the place that he’d rather forget, to see the person that still seemed to have such a tight grasp around his life – the person that still haunted his dreams at night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun threw the pillow over his head as the blaring sound of his alarm sounded through the room, interrupting his precious sleep time. Groaning, he rolled over on the bed and reached to slide a finger over his phone, efficiently turning off the beeping, before lying his head back on the pillow and throwing an arm over his eyes. He’d half-expected Sehun to contact him last night, but an entire day passed without any notice from the tall blonde. He knew it wasn’t his problem, whatever it was that had upset Sehun, but Baekhyun couldn’t push away the unsettling feeling in his gut of seeing the downcast expression of the younger boy the morning prior. 

 

The clattering sound of pots and dishes in the kitchen was Baekhyun’s cue to get up and out of bed. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, regretting his movement immediately when a stinging pain shot up his back. When he had gotten home yesterday morning, sore and tired, Taehyung had been on his way out for school. His younger brother was ecstatic to see his brother, and Baekhyun could see the fleeting look of relief on Taehyung’s face, even if his brother didn’t say anything aloud. Taehyung had taken note of Baekhyun’s slight limp, taking it for his older brother overworking himself (again), and grumbled his disapproval when Baekhyun brushed him off with a smile and a gentle nudge towards the door. Baekhyun took a moment to steady himself before lifting off the bed again; he wouldn’t let his brother worry about him again. He walked over and reached to open the door just as it swung open, hitting his forehead and startling him. Yelping in surprise, Baekhyun backed up and rubbed at the sore spot on his head as he glanced over at his brother, guiltily standing in the doorway. 

 

“Hyung!” Taehyung yelled, rushing towards Baekhyun to examine the damage caused. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there…” 

 

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled, reassuring the younger. “I’m fine, Tae. It’s just a bump.”

 

Taehyung nibbled at his bottom lip, but nodded. “I’m making breakfast. Wash up and come out to eat with me!” the younger said, face lit up in a smile. Baekhyun nodded once again, returning his brother’s smile as he grabbed his towel hanging behind the door. 

 

“I’ll be right out.” He passed by the kitchen in his way to the bathroom, chuckling as he watched Taehyung trying to remove the eggshells from the batter. Ten minutes later, feeling much more awake and refreshed, Baekhyun wandered into the kitchen and sat at their small, two-seater table, smiling at the plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Taehyung had arranged each chip to form a lopsided happy face, complete with whipped cream hair and strawberry cheeks. 

 

“Try it!” Taehyung said, bringing his own plate to the table and grabbing a seat. “I tried to do it like you normally do, but…” the younger boy rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, “I think I need more practice.” Baekhyun cut a piece and brought it to his mouth, making a show of chewing the morsel as he watched Taehyung eye him with bated breath. “Well…?”

 

Baekhyun cut another piece, this time bringing it towards his brother. “You tell me.” He watched as the younger took the food into his mouth, and then immediately spit it out. Baekhyun laughed as he watched Taehyung gran for his water, and picked at the strawberry on the salty pancakes.

 

“Hyung… I think you should cook next time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun lazed around the house for a while after Taehyung left for school, searching through the classifieds – as he’d been let go from his previous job for not showing up without notice. He’d given up after a while after realizing that most of the jobs listed required a minimum of a college education, something that he lacked. Worry settled into the pit of his stomach as he aimlessly walked around the house, picking up the stray things here and there and putting them back in their designated spots. Deciding that he would go out and try to find another job the following day, Baekhyun spent the next few hours cleaning the house, making it spotless by the time he was finished, trying to ignore the gnawing fear of not having enough money to pay the rent, food, or for their basic necessities. 

 

He had just gotten dinner started when a loud banging sounded, coming from the front door. Baekhyun peered at the piece of wood separating him and whoever was on the other side as he cautiously made his way forwards, worried. What if it was Kyuhyun and his men again? Were the seven days up already?  _‘No…’_  – Baekhyun’s mind flashed to Sehun –  _‘I still have more time.’_  His hand trembled as he reached for the door knob, still unsure if he should open the door, or just try and ignore whoever it was and hope they go away. The second option clearly wasn’t an option when, after a few seconds of silence, the loud knocking started again. Sighing, Baekhyun slid the chain from the lock and turned the knob, only to stand shocked at the tall blonde boy standing in front of him. Sehun stood, drenched, wet hair plastered to his forehead and slightly covering his eyes. Water dripped from his jacket onto the old, worn rug in the hallway of the dilapidated apartment; his body was rigid, back straight, and his hands were fisted at his sides, almost as if he was doing his best to reign in anger. 

 

“S-Sehun?” The blonde blinked, peering down at Baekhyun like he had forgotten where he was; like he had forgotten  _who_  he had run to. Baekhyun reached up, gently touching Sehun’s shoulder cautiously. “Are you okay?” 

 

Without answering, Sehun brought an arm around Baekhyun’s head as he leaned down and smashed their lips together. Baekhyun whimpered as the action caused Sehun’s teeth to cut into his bottom lip, and gasped in surprise when the blonde’s other arm wrapped around his waist and pushed him backwards before kicking the door closed with a loud bang. He opened his mouth, surrendering to the fiery eagerness of the kiss as his tongue moved against Sehun’s, launching a wrestling match between the two muscles. His arms snaked around Sehun’s neck, pulling the other down towards him, as Sehun spun him around, connecting his back to the wall. Their mouths never disconnected, even when Baekhyun gasped out a small “oomph” from the impact, as their grappling continued. Sehun’s hands snuck behind Baekhyun, in between the space between the smaller and the wall, and gripped onto the brunet’s rear as he lifted Baekhyun up; Baekhyun complying as he wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist, arms tightening around his neck to pull him closer. When Sehun did finally pull away, both were panting heavily for breath, eyes glazed over. Baekhyun’s feet hit the ground when Sehun lowered his arms; Baekhyun’s hands snaked their way over the taller’s shoulders to his chest, resting them there as he look up at Sehun, frowning. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” he asked, mentally smacking himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Even in his head, they sounded stupid.

 

“Shut up,” Sehun growled, grabbing one of Baekhyun’s wrists in his hands as he pulled the brunet towards his bedroom. Baekhyun wanted to ask what happened; to know if Sehun was ok. But the blonde had other things in mind as he shoved Baekhyun towards his own bed, commanding him to strip as he unzipped and threw off his own drenched clothing into a pile by the door. “Are you deaf?!” Sehun yelled when he looked over to find Baekhyun still fully clothed, staring at him in confusion and what looked like underlying shock. Baekhyun nodded stiffly as he fumbled to pull his shirt over his head, and watched as Sehun stalked over towards him, now fully undressed. Baekhyun gasped when he was pushed back onto the bed moments before Sehun was hovering over him, planting sloppy kisses on his neck and down to his collarbones; he shivered as the cold from Sehun’s rain-soaked skin touched his bare chest. “I told you to strip,” Sehun growled against Baekhyun’s neck as he kissed his way downwards, hands working to unbutton and pull down Baekhyun’s pants. “Are you forgetting our rules already?” Baekhyun lifted his hips off the bed so Sehun could slide his bottoms off, squirming as Sehun’s tongue flicked over his sensitive nipple. 

 

“Se-Sir!”

 

Sehun smirked as he pulled back, tapping Baekhyun’s hip with his hand. “Roll over.” Baekhyun nodded, turning over onto his stomach. Sehun took in the smooth, soft skin of the man lying before him. Moving so that he was now in between the brunet’s spread legs, he grabbed both of Baekhyun’s butt cheeks briefly before lowering his mouth and planting a soft kiss on the dimple of his lower back. Spreading Baekhyun’s cheeks, he ran his tongue up one side of the brunet’s cleft and down the other, enjoying the way the action made Baekhyun shiver as he grabbed onto the sheets. “You have the most beautiful ass. Did you know that?”

 

“Thank you, master.”

 

Sehun hummed in response as he placed another kiss on Baekhyun’s bottom before spreading the mounds apart. He gazed, almost in awe, at the puckered hole that appeared as a creamy flesh color to pink, getting darker as it neared the center, towards it’s deepest core. Sehun lowered his mouth, forming a seal over the inviting hole as his tongue flicked out to lick the ring. He slapped one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks when the brunet started squirming under his touch. “Stay still,” he demanded, waiting for the soft nod and reply from Baekhyun before continuing, lowering his mouth once again to lick at the opening, swirling his tongue around the edge of the puckered hole, wetting the ring completely before delving in with his tongue as far as it would go. He glanced up, tongue still working in and out in Baekhyun’s hole, satisfied at the way Baekhyun’s knuckles seemed to be turning white from how hard he was squeezing the sheets in his fists. Pulling his tongue out and giving the rim of the hole one last swirl, he sat back on his haunches and tapped the brunet’s ass. “Turn over.” Baekhyun quietly complied, turning over to lie on his back, eyes glazed and lips red from the constant biting. Sehun brought his fingers to Baekhyun’s mouth, nodding when the brunet opened his mouth and licked the phalanges without question, coating them in salvia. He brought his fingers down towards Baekhyun’s hole and pushed one finger in, pausing to allow the elder to adjust when he noticed the pained expression from being entered without enough lubrication. Slowly, he pulled his finger back out and pushed it back in, working up a tempo before adding in his second finger.

 

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Baekhyun moaned when the two fingers in his ass worked to spread him open, quickly joined with another finger. Sehun’s finger curved at just the perfect angle, hitting his sensitive tissue, making him into a moaning mess. “M-Master…I’m gonna–” His words were cut short when Sehun abruptly pulled all three fingers out, leaving Baekhyun to sag in disappointment and frustration. He shook his head, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “No…please don’t stop now.  _Master please._ ” 

 

Sehun smiled as he spat into his own palm, rubbing the salvia over his length. “You’re being so good, puppy.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Sehun spit again, and rubbed it down his length once more before lining himself at Baekhyun’s opening. He pushed in the slightest bit, but hesitated when he looked over the brunet’s face. “Are you happy, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun seemed taken aback at the sudden question, but quickly nodded. “Yes,” he whispered, biting at his bottom lip. “You make me happy, master.” 

 

That was all the reassurance the blonde needed before pushing himself all the way in, groaning as Baekhyun’s heat enveloped him like a second skin. “ _God,_  you’re tight.” He pulled out several times until only the tip of his cock remained inside and pushed back in, moving his body down all the way until his chest hit Baekhyun’s. He hugged Baekhyun tightly and rolled him onto his side before wedging his hand between the elder’s legs and lifting it slightly. His hand reached over to cup Baekhyun’s balls, kneading them gently before moving towards Baekhyun’s erection, stroking it firmly as he fucked into the brunet. Sehun increased his pace, reaching as deep as he could into Baekhyun with his swollen cock. 

 

“S-Sir! I’m gonna– _”_

 

Sehun brought his lips to the back of Baekhyun’s neck, kissing it before moving towards the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “Do it,” he whispered “come with me.” He cried out as he jettisoned his first shot of cum into Baekhyun; Baekhyun following shortly after, spraying his stomach and the bed with his burst. Sehun continued to thrust, churning his seed into Baekhyun until he was spent. He panted against Baekhyun’s back, synchronizing his breathing with the other’s. 

 

“Thank you…master,” Sehun heard Baekhyun whispered quietly, almost missing it because of the pillow muffling the brunet’s voice. He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him against him, molding them into one.

 

“Sehun,” he said, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s neck. “Call me Sehun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been forever since i've updated...sorry. thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos! your support means a lot :) until next time~ come say hi to me on twitter, @mminnex_


End file.
